


How to Praise Your Drew

by radept



Category: Kaleidotrope (Podcast)
Genre: A few spoilers, Blogging, Boyfriends, College, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Praise, Sappy, harrison makes a guide on praising his boyfriend, how-to guide, i was too tired to edit this so sorry, innuendos, spoilers: it's REALLY gay and sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 02:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radept/pseuds/radept
Summary: Ever wanted to praise Drew and not known how to go about it? Look no further than this how-to guide describing exactly how you can flatter the most lovely man Sidlesmith's ever seen!





	How to Praise Your Drew

**Author's Note:**

> Intended to be a blog post from Harrison about his wonderful boyfriend, Drew. Enjoy!

###  **How to Praise Your Drew**

#####  _A how-to guide for showering your romantic, gorgeous, spectacular soulmate in affection._

Everyone knows Drew doesn't take praise well. Hell, it's lucky if we can get him to accept the praise at all, or do anything but brush it off and move on. But does that mean we should simply stop complimenting him? Absolutely not. There's a _myriad_ of reasons why complimenting Drew is always a good idea, but that's a whole other article of its own, so I'll summarize: He always deserves and needs to hear it, and the way he blushes at kind words is enough to make you weep and squeal your gay little heart out.

So, if we're doing to praise him, we may as well do it right. Now, I'll admit, I'm not a Drew expert (yet) and I'm not sure anyone else in the world really is. He's so complex and deep and I need to be with him for a  _little_ longer before I can be confident about this stuff. But given that I spend most of my time telling Drew how cute he is, I would say I'm qualified to write this article. Oh, he's going to hate this when he finds out... but for you, Hearers, I'll take the risk. Here's a guide for praising everyone's favorite radio show host and musical theatre lover, Drew.

#### Start Off Slow

For Drew, there are so many things that are about timing (yet another reason it's so crazy that he ended up with  _me_ ). If you come on too strong with the praise, Drew will shut down immediately and become too flustered to do anything. And not in the cute way, either—more in the closed-off, self-loathing way that no one wants to see. If you come right out and tell Drew every single good thing about him, first of all you'll be talking for hours, and secondly all it will do is overwhelm him and make him insist that the compliments are undeserved.

The best approach is starting with something easy, something light, like telling him something he knows is true or giving him some very watered down, easy-to-swallow flattery to get him started. Tell him he's smart, hard-working, dedicated. Excitedly explain to him how remarkable it is that he's started a radio show where numerous pairings have met their soulmates. Gush about his impressive, extensive knowledge of music. It's like foreplay. It's important and it's okay to take your time on it! It's also much easier to get started if he's already in a good mood. Normally it's easy to get him to that point by showing him simple gestures of affection; cuddling, little kisses, hand holding all work  _great_.

#### Support All Your Claims

Once you inevitably reach that point where Drew gives you those uncertain looks, silently (or not so silently, sometimes) doubting you, you should move on to some of the bigger compliments, with care, of course. It's okay to trade your light, playful attitude for something more intimate now. Let him know he's beautiful, and make sure he believes it. Don't leave out any details. Describe the way his gorgeous smiles make your heart and stomach flutter  _every_ time no matter how long you've been dating. Commend his perpetually perfect hair, his deep and shimmering eyes, his surprisingly strong arms.

If you tell him he's selfless, make him see _how_. The way he's given so much for you and the fact that he would do it all again in a heart beat. Explain everything you can about him so much that he's forced to believe it.

#### Smother Him in Love

After getting Drew all flustered, it's easy to take control of him. He rarely fights back. You can sit him down or lay him down crawl on his lap or lay beside him to continue telling him how amazing he is. It's really very simple from here. The only challenge is balancing out the compliments, not overwhelming him so much that he shuts down. As long as he feels loved and you're gentle with him, this shouldn't be too hard. He adores it when you kiss his face. (He doesn't admit it, but I can tell.) Anything you'll give him, Drew will take. Kisses or light touches on his arms or chest. He's not picky, and really quite sensitive when you have him so vulnerable. But for Drew's sake, I won't go into that.

My evidence on this is still a bit shaky, but I  _think_ Drew gets more embarrassed the more you stare at him (even if it's so hard  _not_ to stare at him) so a better option is kissing him, keeping your lips constantly close to his face or ear or neck. This isn't all just limited to praise and physical love; almost anything romantic will fluster him in this situation. 

#### Always Be Honest

Yes, making Drew feel loved is important, but only if you're telling the complete truth. If you let yourself feed him untrue compliments, you're setting him up to  _not_ trust you. Not praising him at all would be better than giving him so much empty approval that he stops believing you. It's so,  _so_ important that you're always honest with Drew, otherwise you're just helping to convince him that he isn't worthy of real affection.

Never lie to Drew. Ever.

#### Never, Ever, Ever, _Ever_ Stop

The most important thing is making sure Drew can never forget how marvelous he is and how much he means to you. You don't have to do all of these things every day. You don't have to ease him into a barrage of praise day after day. Honestly, it would probably kill him. But give him a daily word of approval. Give him validation. Even over the small things, like how he keeps you from running late or how he makes the most  _incredible_ breakfasts for you. When he says those sappy, romantic, poetic things, just let him know how the words make your heart stop—in the good way. Maybe, when you're laying next to him at night, remind him of how he makes you breathless and flushed just from a little grin. Or, when he's getting ready in the mornings and turns to you to ask "Do I look okay?" tell him that he looks so much _more_ than okay. That he looks more beautiful than you could ever put into words because there are no words to describe just how breathtaking he is.

Remind him of all the sappy shit he's done for you. How he pretended to like Samoas just so you would keep bringing them because it made you happy and how he threw all his caution into the wind to tell you that he loved you and how he's constantly protecting you. The problem with praising Drew isn't that he's awkward or too self-critical to believe you—it's that there's too much to say. There's a never-ending list of all the great things about him and no matter how much time you spend telling him these things, there's always more to say. And it leaves you feeling amazed and blown away because your life feels like a queer fairy tale where you're being swept off your feet by Prince Charming and even though sometimes that makes you feel like maybe you're not good enough, you always feel like you're everything to him because that's how he treats you, and just the thought of it all makes you want to cry anytime you consider it or write about it for a blog post and it's all just so magical.

So that's the important thing, is the consistency. Whatever you do, just don't stop  ~~haha that's what he said~~.

Hopefully this has given everyone a little insight into our favorite princely advice show host. Reading this back, I realize how rambly it is and I should probably fix it but it's 3 in the morning now and I am definitely going to pass out soon. Thank you all so much for supporting the show, Drew and I can never thank you all enough for your dedication to us. May you all find your soulmates and live happily ever after. Good night, Sidlesmith.

###### By deejayharrison


End file.
